nunca es tarde para amar(pearlshipping)
by albe20
Summary: ash y dawn despues de terminar su viaje por la region sinnoh deciden hacerse una promesa para volverse a encontrar cuando sus sueños se cumplan lo que no llega a ocurrir debido a ciertos factores ahora ya adultos vuelven a encontrarse y descubrian que la chispa que los unio hace años aun sigue viva. apto para amourshippers
1. promesa rota

Capítulo 1: promesa rota

Ubicados en un puerto de la región sinnoh vemos que el viaje del azabache por esa región ha finalizado por lo tanto ash kétchup debe regresar a su región natal por lo cual se puede observar una escena muy triste de parte de él y su amiga y acompañante por esa región una chica llamada dawn una bella chica de cabello azul largo que aspira a ser la mejor coordinadora de todas.

—Supongo que esto es el adiós no es así ash —exclamo dawn mostrando un semblante triste

—eso parece pero sería más bien un hasta pronto ya que un adiós es no volvernos a ver jamás y no quiero eso.

—yo tampoco quiero eso ash, durante este viaje he aprendido mucho de ti además que gracias a ti quede en segundo lugar en el gran festival.

—entonces ven conmigo a kanto, dawn no quiero separarme de ti sabes algo este viaje por tu región aprendí varias cosas a tu lado y una de ellas es el sentimiento de amor.

— ¿amor? A que te refieres ash —pregunto dawn sorprendida

—como sabrás dawn eh viajado por varias regiones y en cada una hice varias amigas que me acompañaban en mis viajes y aunque no lo creas jamás me nació ese sentimiento por ninguna de ellas hasta ahora que te conocí sé que no soy el mejor expresando este tipo de cosas y puede que no sea una persona romántica que pueda decirte esas palabras que muchas veces dicen los enamorados con suma facilidad lo único que puedo decirte con sinceridad es que no quiero separarme de ti

—no sabes la alegría que me provoca saber que sientes lo mismo por mí pensaba que no notarias mis sentimientos por ti pero ash aunque me gustaría acompañarte para poder estar junto a ti lamentablemente no es posible ash ambos tenemos un sueño que cumplir tu tienes que ser maestro pokemon y yo la mejor coordinadora del mundo —además no sabes el dolor que me provoca decirte esto ya que más quisiera estar a tu lado no como amiga si como como tu novia o inclusive por que no la madre de tus hijos pero sabes bien que somos jóvenes para pensar en formar una relación ya que afectaría en nuestros sueños.

—lo se dawn pero lo he meditado por un tiempo esa idea no tenemos que separarnos por cumplir nuestros sueños además tengo otro sueño además de ser maestro pokemon y es estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas así que ven conmigo no lo pienses más.

— ¡no puedo ash! —Grito dawn mientras le salían lágrimas —ya te dije que a mi también me duele decirte esto pero es por nuestro bien primero debes cumplir tu sueño ya cuando lo hagas estaremos juntos los dos lo prometo.

—Dawn si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión entonces hagámoslo una promesa que cuando me convierta en maestro pokemon vendré por ti —exclamó el azabache mientras le ofrecía la mano a dawn

—Claro que si ash yo te esperare ese día y cuando menos los esperes ambos estaremos juntos por siempre —respondió dawn mientras le daba la mano ash sellando la promesa

De pronto ash abrazo a dawn fuertemente y dawn solo correspondió el abrazo aunque les era difícil abandonar a la persona que más apreciaban sabían en el fondo que era por su bien hubiera sido una distracción para cumplir sus sueños después de un tiempo ambos se dejaron de abrazar y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro.

—hasta luego dawn

—hasta luego ash

Así ambos se voltearon y caminaron sin rumbo fijo aunque ambos soltaron lagrimas por esa despedida también sabían que solo era una pausa ya que al cumplir sus sueños ambos estarían juntos de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.

Cinco años después

En la región de sinnoh vemos a una chica de cabello azul largo caminado a paso rápido y en su rostro expresaba una cara de molestia mientras apretaba con fuerza un periódico que traía consigo en la mano derecha.

— ¡estúpido! —eran las palabras que le salían de la boca constantemente mientras caminaba.

La chica fue directo a una casa que parecía de su madre ubicada en pueblo hojas gemelas así que al llegar a la puerta solo la abrió con sus llaves y anunció su llegada.

— ¡mama ya vine! —grito la chica de cabello azul dejando el periódico en un sillón de la casa.

—que bueno que llegas dawn justo a tiempo para tomar una limonada —exclamo la señora mayor muy parecida a dawn y le dio un vaso con limonada.

—no mama no estoy de humor para eso la verdad no he tenido un buen día —respondió dawn algo fastidiada.

—Que acaso no les gustaron tus diseños de ropa a tu jefe. —exclamo Joanna algo sorprendida.

—no mama no es eso es otra cosa pero ya no quiero hablar de eso mejor planeemos a donde iremos de vacaciones este año.

Entonces Joanna vio el periódico de su sillón y empezó a leerlo entonces noto un encabezado y al ver la foto y su contenido comprendió que le molestaba a su hija.

— ¿es por ash cierto? —pregunto Joanna mientras sostenía el periódico.

— ¡ese estúpido es increíble según quería que estuviéramos juntos por siempre y ahora míralo solo se volvió campeón de kalos y se casó con una tal serena que resulta ser su amiga de la infancia! —Grito dawn bastante molesta descargando el coraje que había acumulado todo el día —además ni tuvo el valor para decírmelo de frente si no me hubiera comprado el periódico nunca me hubiera enterado y míralo ya llevan ocho meses de casados.

—bueno dawn tú también tienes algo de culpa por ponerle ash esa promesa no sé por qué no aceptaste ir con él a kanto desde un inicio si sentías algo por el según lo hiciste para que ambos cumplieran sus sueños y mírate tu renunciaste al tuyo al ver que no podías. —reclamo Joanna.

—sé que es difícil pero recuerda que a veces tómanos unas malas decisiones que creemos que son las correctas en ese momento.

—pero mama no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no acompañarlo con el seguramente ya estaríamos casados. —dijo dawn soltando varias lágrimas. —a pesar de estar separada de ash solo seguía pensado en él. — ¡mama yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y apenas me di cuenta!

Lo se hija pero debes entender que él ya está con otra mujer tu deberías seguir tu vida y buscar otro hombre que te amé. — exclamo Joanna mientras abrazaba dawn para que se desahogara.

—yo solo lo quiero a el hasta rechace a Kenny por esperar a ese idiota y míralo Kenny se quedó con ursula.

—ya hija no te martirices sabes algo tengo una idea para que te relajes un poco por que no vas tu sola a la región de jhoto hay aguas termales muy buenas en esa región.

—mama pero y tú que harás ambas quedamos que iríamos juntas de vacaciones.

—descuida por mi hija yo estaré bien lo importante es que despejes tu mente un poco por eso quiero que viaje tu sola a esa región y te relajes. —además quien sabe puede ser que encuentres al chico perfecto en esa región.

— ¡mama! —reclamo dawn toda roja

Después de eso dawn hablo con su madre para sus detalles finales para su viaje en la región jotho

En ciudad lumiose

Se podía ver que la cima de la torre prima había dos personas uno era un hombre de cabello azabache negro y el otro una mujer de cabello largo color miel.

— ¿aun sigues pensado en ella no es así? —pregunto la chica

—Si sabes muy bien que hice una promesa hace tiempo pero si vio la notica de nuestra boda supongo que siguió con su vida y busco alguien más —respondió el azabache algo decepcionado mientras observaba la ciudad.

—Lo sé y a pesar de tu promesa decidiste casarte conmigo para que pudieran nombrarme reina de kalos. —exclamo la chica. —gracias ash no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí.

—no hay de que serena además sabes que lo haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por ayudar a una amiga en problemas.

—y por eso te siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida ash pero sabes que siempre me tendrás a mí por eso no te sientas tan triste. —dijo serena mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ash.

—gracias serena creo que necesitaba apoyo en esto tal vez deba a cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida y continuar con lo que sigue como finalmente ser un matrimonio de verdad.

—me alegro mucho por eso ash pero sabes qué tal si tomamos unas vacaciones sabes siempre he querido visitar la región de jhoto dicen que se encuentran unas ricas aguas termales y la verdad me muero con ganas de ir allá

—entonces no se diga más, vamos a jhoto —exclamó ash con entusiasmo. —solo deja hablo con un amigo para que nos reciba.

—Entonces yo iré a comprar ropa nueva para el viaje. —hablo serena mientras saltaba de emoción.

Así que ambos descendieron de la torre prima mientras planeaban su viaje hacia la región jhoto.

CONTINUARA

Mi primer fanfic Pearl hasta para mi sigue siendo raro antes de todo quisiera agradecer a BGBFAN-FICS por dejarme inspirar en tu fic es que cuando lo leí pensé que sería un buen fic.


	2. hola jhotto

Capítulo 2: hola jhotto

Después de recibir la noticia sobre el casamiento de ash, dawn se sentía triste y traicionada por este último, no comprendía aun ese cambio tan drástico en el acaso esa tal serena había conseguido enamorarlo de tal manera que hiso que olvidara completamente su promesa si era el caso no había nada más que hacer que solo tratar de seguir adelante con su vida pensaba ella mientras subía las escaleras.

Así que dawn respiro profundamente y centro a su cuarto para pensar sobre su viaje a jhoto al llegar al interior de su cuarto se podía ver que su cuarto no había cambiado casi nada en todos estos años bueno excepción de algunos cuadros nuevos donde se podía ver a dawn concursando en diferentes copas donde algunas fotos estaban acompañados de may, zoe y una con Kenny.

Inclusive may la que consideraba una de sus mejores amigas la llego a odiar bastante cuando se enteró que ash sentía algo por ella ya que supo por brock que ash la rechazo cuando finalizó su travesía por conquistar el frente batalla.

—Si may me odia bastante no me quiero imaginar cuanto debe odiar a la tal serena —exclamaba dawn en voz alta mientras observa el cuadro donde estaban posando ella y may después de pelear en la final de la copa Wallace.

Dawn seguía observando sus demás cuadros y otro que noto era de Kenny que inclusive recordaba cómo él se confesó ante ella aunque debía admitirlo se esmeró mucho para confesársele donde trajo fuegos artificiales además traía una bonita cadena de oro con un piplub para ella.

Pero aferrándose a su promesa lo tuvo que rechazar la noticia no al tomo bien Kenny que lloro amargamente por mucho tiempo además que ya no sentía la pasión de antes por los concursos, dawn se sentía mal y hasta pensó en un momento de debilidad ser su novia para que no siguiera sufriendo pero por suerte ursula llego a curar su corazón y al pensar el tiempo su amistad se volvió amor y para no hacerle el cuento tan largo se casaron y se mudaron a jhotto.

— ¡tonta! —exclamaba dawn en voz alta mientras sollozaba y miraba a su amigo de la infancia en ese cuadro.

Aunque no quería admitirlo dawn si llego a sentir una pequeña atracción por Kenny pero la promesa de ash pudo más y tontamente lo rechazo pensado que ash volvería por ella al ver lo que ash hizo con su promesa solo se arrepentía de no haberse casado con kenny cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Dawn después de llorar un rato más al final comprendió que nada ganaba con lamentarse lo mejor era seguir con lo del viajar a jhotto y seguir el consejo de su madre

—si ese estúpido de ash siguió su vida sin mí yo también puedo hacer lo mismo —dijo dawn triunfantemente y saco a piplub de su pokebola.

— ¡piplub prepárate por que nos iremos a jhotto!

Piplub solo siguió el entusiasmo de su entrenadora ya que desde hace tiempo el también ansiaba con viajar una vez más.

Entonces dawn con más ánimos empezó buscar una maleta grande para empacar su ropa y todo lo necesario para esta travesía.

Su madre solo observaba de reojo su hija sin que esta se diera cuenta y verla tan emocionada con este viaje la tranquilizaba de alguna manera ya que eso significaba que seguiría con su vida tranquilamente.

 _En algún lugar del mar_

Nos encontramos en un crucero de lujo donde cierta pareja estaba admirando las olas del mar en la proa del barco, ellos habían abordado en el puerto de ciudad cumary y llevaban más de cinco horas de viaje por lo cual ya era de noche y eran los únicos que estaban en esa parte del barco.

—entonces ash, ¿llamaste a tu amigo para que nos recoja en el puerto? —pregunto serena con algo de curiosidad

—Sí, dice que estará a primera hora de la mañana en el puerto para recogernos —respondió ash sin dejar de observar el mar —cuando conozcas a brock te agradara de eso estoy seguro

—si tú lo dices entonces te creo amor

— ¿amor? —le pregunto extrañado al oír ese sobrenombre no era que le molestara si no que le resulto muy raro escuchar esa palabra de parte de su esposa.

—bueno pensé como querías que este matrimonio funcionaria creí que ya podría decirte esas palabras pero si te molestan entonces no las diré hasta que te sientas cómodo escuchándolas —dijo serena con algo de tristeza

Ash de pronto dejo de observar el mar y contemplo por unos momento a su esposa sin lugar a dudas era una mujer muy hermosa con su cabello corto de color miel y eso ojos azules además que ese vestido sencillo negro resaltaba su hermosa figura como lo eran sus pechos y por su puesto sus largas y blancas piernas que sin las medias que la cubrían podía disfrutar de la vista la verdad cualquier hombre caería rendido ante ella, sin lugar a dudas él era muy afortunado de tenerla como esposa.

— no tú discúlpame puedes decirme como tu gustes sabes que no me molestare como digas además este viaje servirá para reforzar nuestro lazos aún más y sabes que estaba pensando en tener un hijo —hablo mostrando una sonrisa hacia su esposa.

— ¡en serio pensaste en formar una familia conmigo! —exclamo serena con suma felicidad que se abalanzo abrazar a ash y le dio un beso en su mejilla

Ash solo le correspondió el abrazo y se dejó llevar mientras estaba en sus brazos ash sentía y olía el cuerpo de serena y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente.

Supongo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ella es normal digo es mi esposa —pensaba ash en ese momento.

—sabes ash aun la noche es larga y sabes estamos nosotros dos solos —dijo serena mientras se separaba del abrazo de ash

— ¿Qué estas tramando serena? —pregunto ash fingiendo estar sorprendido por la pregunta aunque ya sabía a qué quería llegar su esposa.

—sabes hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y me siento algo abandonada. —respondió serena toda sonrojada.

—Supongo que nos podemos divertir esta noche —dijo ash mostrando una sonrisa y en ese acto cargo a su esposa en forma nupcial y se la llevo a su camarote.

Al llegar al camarote ambos quedaron de frente y se empezaron besar de una forma apasionada demostrando sus ansias de hacerlo esta noche.

De pronto ash empezó quitarle el vestido a su esposa y esta hacia lo mismo con su ropa al cabo de un rato ambos quedaron desnudos así que lentamente ash recostó a serena sobre la cama y empezó a besarla desdé u cuello hasta llegar a su intimidad donde lentamente empezó a saborear los dulces jugos que desprendía su esposa.

Serena solo desprendía algunos débiles gemidos por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—así te querías divorciarte de mi

— bueno serena no niego que la he pasado bien contigo además te prometo que ya no te dejare abandonada y tendrás muchas noches como esta.

Fue entonces que ash termino su labor y empezó a introducir su miembro en el interior de su esposa donde serena solo soltó un ligero alarido y empezó a disfrutar como su esposo la estaba penetrando.

Ash comenzó a embestir a su esposa mientras soltaba algunos gruñidos y se dejaba llevar por el deseo, por su parte esposa solo soltaba ligeros gemidos y alguno que otro grito obsceno por el momento de placer que estaba sosteniendo con su esposo.

Así siguieron toda noche teniendo su sesión de amor hasta que llego el amanecer.

Ambos despertaron contestos por lo sucedido esta noche y empezaron a vestirse por que muy pronto iban a llegar a jhotto.

 _Regresando con dawn_

Hacia unas horas que dawn tomo el avión que la llevaría a jhotto por lo que muy pronto llegaría a su destino en escasos cuarenta minutos.

 _En jhotto_

La pareja ya había descendido del crucero y caminaron un poco hasta llegar al centro pokemon donde el amigo de ash los estaba esperando.

—Hola ash, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? —saludo brock mientras observaba a su amigo se dirigía hacia el.

—hola brock, estoy muy bien me alegro mucho de verte

—hola brock mucho gusto en conocerte soy serena. — hablo serena dándole la mano al doctor pokemon.

—mucho gusto serena por fin nos conocemos en persona. —respondió brock correspondiendo el saludo. —la verdad ash esta vez te sacaste la lotería tu esposa es muy hermosa.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido brock —dijo serena toda avergonzada

—La verdad si es hermosa serena no por anda es mi esposa —exclamo ash con un tono de orgullo

—supongo que desean dejar sus cosas para que los guie por la las aguas termales

— Por supuesto brock —dijo ash

—entonces síganme mi auto esta por ese lado

Entonces brock mostro su auto que era un deportico rojo así ash dejo las cosas en la cajuela del vehículo y todos se subieron dentro de el para seguir su viaje.

—entonces dime brock, ¿cómo ha estado todo en tu vida? —Pregunto ash mientras el moreno conducía el coche — ¿alguna chica especial?

—la verdad empezado a salir con la profesora ivy sabes no creí que funcionaria esta relación pero mírame ya casi un año de novios.

—que bien brock aunque a decir verdad no me lo esperaba ya que te negabas hablar sobre lo que paso contigo y la profesora cuando nos separamos por las islas naranjas

—bueno amigo creo que es hora que sepas la verdad sobre lo que realmente sucedió así que pon mucha atención lo que paso en realidad fue… —comenzó a relatar brock mientras ash y serena escuchaban atentamente su historia.

 _En la terminal de jhotto_

Dawn había descendido del avión el viaje fue muy corto así que solo camino un poco por la terminal a lo cual empezó a buscar gente a quien preguntarle sobre cómo llegar a su hotel.

—disculpe sabe ¿dónde se encuentra el hotel "el totodile bailarín"? —pregunto dawn a un chico rubio de lentes que estaba observando su guía electrónica.

—la verdad estaba apunto de preguntarle a alguien lo mismo ya que me dirijo hacia allá —respondió el rubio —por cierto mi nombre es clemont para servirte

—mucho gusto mi nombre es dawn

—bueno dawn tengo una idea porque no vamos juntos hacia el hotel después de todo es mejor ir acompañados que estar solos

—si seguro además como diría un buen amigo entre más mejor —respondió dawn recordando el momento que ash acepto que viajara con él.

—que buena frase algún día me gustaría conocer a tu amigo

—eso estará difícil es un hombre ocupado

—no importa entonces vamos al hotel

— ¡claro! —Dijo dawn entusiasmada —solo déjame enviar un mensaje aun amigo que vive por aquí para ver si puede guiarnos por la región.

—me parece perfecto

 _Regresando con brock y compañía_

Brock ya había terminado de relatar su experiencia con la profesora y aún seguía conduciendo el auto y de pronto sintió en su pantalón el vibrador de su celular alertándolo que tenía un mensaje así que rápidamente observo su celular y vio el mensaje y al leerlo se quedó un poco nervioso por su contenido.

"hola brock soy dawn te aviso que estoy en jhotto y me quedare por un tiempo así que te llamare cuando llegó mi hotel para que nos reunamos"

Brock se sintió algo asustado aun que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga si veía a ash y serena en la misma región que ella ya que sabía de antemano sobre la promesa que se hicieron hace año aunque también pensó cual es la probabilidad de que se encuentren, suponía que una entre un millón.

—díganme que hotel hicieron reservaciones

—En uno que se llama "el totodile bailarín" —exclamo serena

—se dónde queda llegaremos en muy poco tiempo —dijo brock —por cierto ash sabias que paul esta en jhotto

— ¡paul está en jhotto! —se sorprendió ash al oír el nombre de su antiguo rival de sinnoh —y que busca

—no lo sé ash pero ten cuidado ya que paul no supero bien que digamos la derrota que tuvo en la liga sinnoh

—lo tendré amigo, además no solo fue la derrota que tuvo conmigo en sinnoh hubo otro mas

— ¿cuál otro más?

—bueno fue en…

CONTINUARA

Hasta aquí con este loco fic Pearl ahora bien solo quería decirles a los que siguen este fic que se los agradezco aunque si algo les molesto como las escenas de serena ya ash solo déjenme decirles que el fin si será Pearl por eso descuiden.

Ahora estaba checando algunos de mis otros fics que tiene menso entradas y pues decidí que mejor los dejare por abandonados ay que no hay casi interés por ellos los que corren peligro son.

Mi dulce sirena, la trinidad, el que mueve los hilos si alguien quiere que los salve solo mándeme un review para poder ver el interés sin más que decir me despido si me tardo es por me estoy enganchando con el dark souls y el demon souls.


	3. Rivalidad

Rivalidad

Ash se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de su viejo rival de Sinnoh y sobre todo que se encontraba precisamente en Jhotto donde él estaba vacacionando.

—Brock en otra ocasión Paul vino a retarme a Kalos por que se enteró que gane la liga. —exclamo Ash algo serio mientras recordaba lo sucedido. —en ese tiempo estaba apoyando a Serena con su sueño de ser la reina de Kalos por lo que nos quedamos en el centro pokemon de ciudad lumiose fue entonces que el apareció esa noche.

 _Flasback_

— _muy bien inútil me enterado por los medios que has ganado la liga de Kalos. —exclamo Paul con una sonrisa de soberbia. —no vas creer que ahora eres el más fuerte del mundo por ganar una liga._

— _Paul, ¿qué haces aquí? —respondió Ash sorprendido de ver a su viejo rival en Kalos. — ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

— _no tiene importancia como te encontré, solo vine a saldar cuentas contigo de una vez por todas y demostrar quién es el más fuerte de los dos. —hablo Paul enseñando su pokebola al azabache. —o acaso, ¿tienes miedo de pelear contra mí?_

— _¡claro que Ash no te tiene miedo bravucón pero no va perder el tiempo para pelear contra un don nadie como tú! —reclamo Serena molesta por la forma altanera en que el oriundo de sinnoh le hablaba Ash y se posicionó delante de Paul. — ¡es mejor que te largues por donde viniste!_

— _¡niña tonta no te metas en esto! — reclamo Paul molesto por la intromisión de serena. —típico de ti de perdedor dejas que las chicas te defiendan así como lo hacía la tonta que te seguía en Sinnoh._

 _De pronto Ash al escuchar el comentario del oriundo de Sinnoh recordó fugazmente como dawn lo defendía de Paul en Sinnoh donde incluso ella hacia a todo por animarlo en sus peleas inclusive cuando perdió en el lago agudeza donde creyó que jamás se iba a poder levantarse con solo ver la pequeña actuación que la chica de cabello azul y sus pokemon armaron no pudo evitar reírse y sentir mejor consigo mismo, desde ese día el afecto que tenía por la chica crecía más y más hasta culminar en un sentimiento que jamás creyó sentir el amor._

— _¡Paul no te dejare que insultes a Serena por lo que tomare tu desafío! —respondió Ash molesto mientras se acercaba a Serena para apartarla de su rival y pelear con él. —gracias Serena por defenderme pero peleare con él._

— _está bien Ash entonces humíllalo._

— _bien perdedor la pelea será tres contra tres sin sustituciones. —exclamo Paul confiando y lanzo su pokebola donde salió su primer pokemon. — ¡preséntate a la batalla Hariyama!_

— _con que Hariyama, entonces yo elijo a greninja._

— _¡Hariyama usa combate cercano! —ordeno Paul a su pokemon y este se acercó a toda velocidad contra greninja._

— _¡Greninja esquívalo y contraataca con puño hielo!_

 _Para sorpresa de Hariyama, greninja esquivo su ataque con gran acrobacia y enseguida le dio un golpe hielo que hizo retroceder al pokemon lucha varios metros._

— _¡maldición es muy rápido ese Greninja! — exclamaba Paul aun anonadado por lo que acabo de ver a pesar de su sorpresa de eso le dio otra orden a su pokemon. — ¡usa sumisión!_

 _Hariyama recuperándose del ataque se dirigió hacia el pokemon de agua para hacerle su ataque pero este se movió sin esperar órdenes de su entrenador y le lanzo un poderoso shuriken de agua que dejo al pokemon lucha fuera de combate._

— _¡así se hace Ash! —gritaba una Serena emocionada de ver al azabache ganar._

— _¡qué demonios como ataco si nunca recibió ordenes! —exclamo Paul frustrado y sorprendido de ver como aquel pokemon de agua actuó por su cuenta mientras regresaba a su pokebola y sacaba a su Torterra._

— _es fácil Paul, Greninja y yo tenemos grandes lazos que nos permiten saber lo que sentimos y te lo voy a demostrar._

 _A continuación Greninja y Ash enlazaron sus corazones haciendo que el pokemon de agua cambiara de aspecto obteniendo rasgos de su entrenador y una gran shuriken de agua en su espalda sorprendiendo a su rival por aquella transformación._

— _¡que le paso a Greninja! —grito Paul realmente sorprendido por aquella trasformación tan extraña que ni siquiera en sus viajes por las regiones había visto u oído hablar de algo parecido._

— _es el producto de nuestros lazos. —respondió Ash emocionado y en seguida con un ademan de su mano hizo que Greninja saltara hacia arriba para que a continuación lanzara su shuriken de la espalda hacia Torterra provocando que se levantara una gran nube de vapor en el escenario por la fuerza del impacto._

— _¡Torterra! —grito Paul desesperado al ver a su pokemon tirado en el suelo inconsciente después que se disipara la nube de vapor enseguida regreso a su pokemon y lanzo su última pokebola donde salió Electevire listo para pelear. —no creas que esto será como en Sinnoh, esta vez te venceré._

— _¡eso ya lo veremos! —respondió Ash con una sonrisa. — ¡vamos Greninja con todo!_

— _¡muy bien Ash derrotar a ese hablador!_

 _Paul se sentía molesta por las palabras del azabache ya que denotaba que ganaría sin problemas este combate cosa que hacia que hirviera su sangre ya que significaba que todo su entrenamientos que hiso todos estos años para vencer a Ash no servía para nada por lo que decido decidió usar todo en este último combate._

— _¡Electevire acércate con puño trueno! —ordeno el entrenador de Sinnoh a su pokemon y este obedeció acercándose a su rival a toda velocidad._

— _¡greninja demostremos todo nuestro poder! —exclamo Ash haciendo que el pokemon de agua se envolviera en un torbellino mientras lanzaba su brazo derecho para después formar un gran shuriken de agua anaranjado que sorprendió bastante a Paul que no podía creer el tamaño de ese ataque._

— _¡Electevire no retrocedas y continua con el ataque!_

— _¡Greninja ahora!_

 _Entonces Greninja lanzó su ataque a un Electevire que se acercaba hacia el con su puño trueno formado en mano derecha, de pronto otra nube de vapor envolvió de envolvió el escenario cubriendo a ambos pokemon ambos entrenadores estaban en suspenso al ver quien seguía en pie._

 _Serena estaba bastante angustiada ya que no deseaba que Paul le ganara al pokemon más fuerte de Ash por lo que solo deseaba que ganara. De pronto el humo se disipo dejando ver a un Electevire inconsciente en el suelo y a un Greninja en pie sin daño aparente._

 _Paul al contemplar a su pokemon más fuerte en el suelo solo le quedo regresar a su pokemon mientras agabacha la mirada por la frustración que sentía al perder nuevamente y ahora de forma más humillante contra su rival por lo que se marchó sin decir nada solo volteando una última vez para contemplar a su rival siendo abrazado por la chica de cabello color miel de forma tan melosa._

 _Fin del Flashback_

—entiendo, así que Paul fue derrotado de esa forma por eso no me extraña que estuviera en Kanto tratando de ganar el desafío de la batalla de la frontera para ser más fuerte y buscando ser reconocido. —exclamo Brock pensativo al recordar como observaba por la televisión un combate que sostenían Paul y Tucker donde el primero le gano sin ninguna dificultad al As del frente de batalla. —aunque después no supe sin pudo vencer a Brandon.

—así que Paul participo en el desafío, seguramente le gano a Brandon y ahora busca venganza después de esa humillación. —respondió Ash tratando de ver el motivo de Paul de estar en Jhotto. —la verdad no quiero pelear con nadie, yo solo quiero tener vacaciones sin molestias.

—es raro oír eso en ti Ash ya que cuando viajamos por las regiones no hacías otra cosa que no fueran peleas de pokemon.

—a veces uno se cansa de tanto pelear además deseo estar con mi bella esposa disfrutando de este lugar. —hablo Ash y agarro a Serena de la cintura para darle un beso en los labios.

—oh amor eso es tan romántico por eso te quiero. —respondió Serena dándole ella otro beso en los labios.

—quien te viera Ash siendo tan romántico creo que por fin después de estos años ya has madurado.

— ¡Oye!

—Bueno tortolos lo primero que haremos el día de hoy es ir al hotel y después que les parece ir por la tarde por las aguas termales.

— ¡de acuerdo Brock! —respondieron la pareja al unísono.

Después de un tiempo habían llegado al hotel el "Totodile saltarin" donde observaron lo grande que era el hotel así que entraron y fueron directo a la recepción para registrarse, en ese momento otra pareja había llegado a la entrada del Hotel.

— ¿estás bien Clemont? —pregunto Dawn preocupada mientras ayudaba a recuperar el aliento al rubio.

—si solo dame unos minutos para recuperarme es que mis piernas no están acostumbradas para correr. —respondió el nerd mientras aun trataba de recuperase.

—siento hacer esa tonta carrera para ver quien llegaba primero al hotel.

—descuida antes con mis amigos en Kalos solíamos correr además descuida eso es señal que debo mejorar más mi condición física.

—creo que por salud es lo mejor, antes mi amigo Ash y yo corríamos como locos dejando a mi amigo Brock que trataba de seguirnos el paso.

—Wow que coincidencia mi amigo que conocí en Kalos se llamaba Ash y juntos con mi hermanita y una amiga de la infancia de Ash de nombre Serena viajamos por la región Kalos tratando de realizar nuestros sueños.

Dawn se quedó sorprendida por aquella respuesta ya que la escuchar el nombre de Serena no fue fácil deducir que aquella chica era con la que Ash se había casado por lo que quiso saber más de cómo se enamoró de ella el chico azabache.

—dime Clemont esa chica Serena que mencionaste es la actual de reina de Kalos y está casada con Ash verdad.

—claro que sí, ¿acaso conoces a Ash?

—desde luego, ese Ash que conoces es el mismo que yo conocí en Sinnoh.

—que chico es el mundo aunque no sabía que Ash viajo por Sinnoh casi siempre siempre hablaba de pokemon y nunca vi mencionar algo de su vida antes de llegar a Kalos.

— ¡típico de él y es el colmo que no haya platicado nada de mí el maldito bastardo! —reclamo Dawn enojada aunque en el fondo le dolía ver como el chico del que se enamoró la había olvidado. —yo que la apoye en su combates y contra… — ¡Paul!

De pronto Dawn sorprendida vio al rival de Ash frente a ella y se dirigía al hotel hasta que el grito de la chica de Sinnoh lo hiso voltearse y se dirigió a ella.

—que sorpresa verte por esto lares y sin el perdedor a tu lado a poco te dejo botada por la chica de cabello miel. —hablo Paul burlonamente.

— ¡eso no te incumbe y para tu información estoy aquí vacacionando con mi amigo!

—tus gustos de hombres sí que van de mal en peor cambias al perdedor por alguien que tiene pinta de ser un nerd sin vida social.

—oye no dejare me insultes y para que lo sepas son líder de gimnasio de la región Kalos. —exclamo Clemont molesto y se puso frente a Paul que lo miraba con burla.

—en serio crees que estas a mi nivel, por favor yo soy el líder de los cerebros de la frontera de Kanto y te puedo decir que jamás me vencerías en un combate.

— ¡un momento tu venciste a Brandon! —hablo Dawn sorprendida por el título de Paul.

—tu qué crees.

— ¡no me importa que seas líder de no sé qué, voy a enseñarte que no puedes menospreciar a un líder de gimnasio! —respondió Clemont molesto y se preparaba para lanzar una pokebola cuando Dawn rápidamente lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo de ahí.

—Dawn, ¿qué haces? —pregunto el inventor algo confundido por la actitud de su amiga.

—confía en mí no es el momento de pelear contra él. —le susurro al odio dawn mientras se alejaban dejando a un Paul que sonreía burlonamente y entraron al hotel.

— ¡oye niña espero que te quedes por un tiempo más en Jhotto por que pronto veras la caída del perdedor y quiero que estés en primera fila para presenciarlo! —grito Paul antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con la caída del perdedor? —se preguntaba Dawn en su mente por el ultimo comentario de Paul. —acaso Ash está en Jhotto.

Al llegar al hotel Dawn y Clemont se dirigieron a la recepción donde la chica reconoció aun amigo que conocía bien.

—Hola Brock. —saludo la chica de Sinnoh que abrazo fuertemente al doctor pokemon.

—Dawn que sorpresa no esperaba que llegaras pronto al hotel.

—si es que llegamos rápido en taxi aparte que corrimos un poco, por cierto quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Clemont que conocí en el aeropuerto y puedes crecerlo viajo con Ash por Kalos.

—Hola Brock mucho gusto en conocerte soy Clemont. —exclamo el inventor y le dio la mano al moreno y este también le dio la mano.

—el placer es todo mío Clemont.

—oigan que bueno verte Dawn pero me puedes esperar aquí es que tengo que ir a resolver otro asunto de suma importancia. — hablo Brock tratando de disculparse.

—seguro Brock aquí te esperamos.

—Gracias. —fue lo último que dijo Brock antes de salir a toda prisa al restaurante del hotel donde los estaba esperando Ash y Serena que estaban platicando mientras comían.

—brock siento por empezar sin ti es que ya teníamos hambre. —se disculpó el azabache mientras aun seguía devorando la comida felizmente.

—no importa Ash es que me entretuve pro ahí eso es todo.

—bueno si tú lo dices, entonces después de comer vamos a ir las aguas termales.

—es que me siento un poco mal Ash por que no se quedan en el hotel creo que han tenido un largo viaje por lo mientras que me recupero. —hablo el moreno tratando de dar una excusa convincente para quedarse en el hotel y hablar con Dawn y buscar la manera en que Ash y ella no se encontraran ya que podría desatar viejas heridas.

—esta bien Brock nos quedaremos ya que confió en ti y tu buen juicio además será bueno para mí y mi esposa para pensar en el futuro cercano. —respondió Ash con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su mano a bajo de la mesa para tocar la pierna de Serena a lo que esta solo sonrió en complicidad con él.

Brock suspiro aliviado y decidió regresar con Dawn para irse de la recepción para que Ash no la encontrara. En el camino no paraba de formular que este día se había vuelto algo complicado y esto sería solo el principio de los problemas.

CONTINUARA.

Después de un largo tiempo he vuelto a escribir en este fic y agradezco a todos los que lo siguen, reitero este fic es Pearl y agradezco a BFIC por prestarme su historia para crear este peal algo loco.

Por cierto para mí fic "la última tentación de Ash" requiero cuatro fichas de artistas pokemon creadas por lo que si alguno quiere ayudarme estaría agradecido además que debo decirles que Dawn,May ya están confirmadas para hacer su aparición en el fic.

Regresando asi sería la ficha que requiero para los OC

Nombre: Alice  
Región: Johto  
Profesión: Criadora Pokémon  
Edad: 22 años  
Ojos: Plomos  
Cabello: Negro  
Medidas: 83-57-94  
Gustos: Cuidar de Pokémon pequeños durante su crecimiento.  
Detesta: Personas que abandonan o maltratan Pokémon.  
Fetiches: Preferencia por el sexo a***. También le gusta que la besen con pasión durante el acto.  
Breve biografía: Después de un largo tiempo cuidando Pokémon en una guardería un tanto alejada de la civilización, la joven busca un compañero con quien pasar una noche debido a que por su trabajo estuvo sin contacto masculino por casi un año.


End file.
